disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JazzieMars/SpotLight
Hi, everyone! This is SpotLight! Now, we've all seen authors from Fanfiction post and advertise their stories in the comments. Heck, even I have done it. But now, we no longer have to do that. We don't have to search the endless list of stories on Fanfiction because the best of the best is right here! I'm tired of seeing amazing stories not being recongnized! This way, those amazing authors can get some publicity! Process So, if you're a author you'll first contact me through the message wall, asking me to review a specific or all of your stories. I'll read them and if I accept them I'll post a review on Fanfiction and on my blog. Your banner will be posted along with you story. For example: I have just read___by___. It's good because_____. Check it out! Of course, it will be much, much, more detailed. Oh, and there is only one rule: To be respectful of all paticipants and review them. I guess that's kinda two.... Whatever! So, what are you waiting for! Entries! 1.'' Cliches '' by PalindromePen (One-shot) Ever since he'd first learned about them, Jack Brewer had completely disbelieved in clichés...but of course, in life's ironic twists, Jack would be feeling the clichés for the first time with Kim Crawford. PalindromePen created a perspective of Jack that even I sometimes dwell in. This disbelief of cliches. No, this isn't I-don't-fall-in-love Jack, this is realistic I-don't-believe-in-cliches Jack. From his open perspective we read about his solid disbelief and how it turns into his own cliche upon meeting Kim. Even though it's only about 400 words, the amazing choice of words make you believe you've witnessed it all in just a few seconds. Cliches is a short book you just don't want to miss out on. 2. Unconcluded by aligning street lights (One-Shot) "You can close your eyes from the things you don't want to see but you can never close your heart from the things you don't want to feel." / drabble If you were to read Unconcluded, you would of never guessed that this was aligning street lights first fanfic. It's amazing, and I am kinda mad at her for leaving it a short one-shot. :) I suggest you hold your breath Kick shippers, you see, it's Kim and Brett's wedding day. Oh, and what will Jack do about it? You'll have to read and see! I will warn you though, the ending will leave you wanting more. On aligning street lights profile she put up a poll asking if she should write a multi-chapter. After reading this, I think we'll all know the answer. 3. Valentines Day by iamMarlaina (One-Shot) Valentines day was Kim Crawfords least favorite day, but all of that changes that night when Jack asks her to the dance. Will she accept? If there is one thing that I have realized when I write is that doing 1st person is hard! At least for me, but IamMarlaina managed to make it work. Love is the air in Seaford High and cupid has his arrow pointed at Jack. It's a short, almost diary-style one-shot that you have to read. It features a position that almost all of us have been in: single on valentines day, but Kim doesn't cared does she? Come on, read it! You know you want to! 4. A Promise To Return To by Peace.Love.Passion.Laugh (One-Shot) It was fate when Jack and Kim met. Becoming best friends, they learn it wasn't easy growing up especially with the growing feeling towards each other. The story of how best friends turned into lovers. They are put into an ultimate test when an incident changes everything that may break everything they shared in the last 12 years. Will their love for each other last?-Oneshot This story has so many elements it's almost impossible to describe. Starting with a chance encounter at the age of six, Jack and Kim's relationship grow. The two experience good and bad times but a accident changes that all. Now with a fresh new start, Jack has to discover the old Kim. I really didn't want to give anything away. It's just much to good for spoilers. At more than 13,000 words I still felt my self wanting more! A promise to return to is a definite must read. 5. The Trace Of Him by Peace.Love.Passion.Laugh (One-Shot) Jack Brewer was a player. Kim had no intention to play in his game. But when Jack shows his interest in her, they slowly find themselves in a whirl of madness as they start falling for each other. Will Jack drop his player act to return Kim's feelings? This is the story of how a player and an average girl came to be. Jack/Kim A story that begins with the disgust of of a certain brunet soon transforms into a story of how two lovers maneuver through love. I sounded a bit dramatic there, didn't I? Peace.Love.Passion.Laugh created a magnificent story of our two favorite people. In her story Jack and Kim aren't best friends, they don't even know each other! Except, for the known fact that, Jack Brewer, is a player, but this story takes a different turn than all the other cliches. To top it off, it's extremely realistic. Warning, some parts are so amazingly written and emotional; They make you cry. So what are you waiting for! Read it! '''NOTE: '''Hopefully, I'll be able to put up the rest later. :) Category:Blog posts